


Our Own Thing

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Silver is in an established relationship with Flint and Thomas and everything is fine in their domicile.  Except apparently it isn't.





	Our Own Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> For Elle's kissing prompt: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss - silverhamilton <3

“Hey.”

Thomas’ lanky arms descended over Silver’s head and wrapped around him as he sat in the armchair, his laptop balanced on his lap in the least ergonomically friendly fashion.

“Hey yourself,” he replied, turning so that Thomas could press a quick kiss to his forehead as was his pleasure.

“Where’s James?”

“He went to pick up dinner,” Silver replied, going back to busying himself with the words on his screen. 

“Ooh! Well, he always provides.”

“Yeah, someone around here has to be useful,” Silver muttered. Nevertheless, his so-called novel wasn’t going to write itself. And until such time as it was published, he’d continue being James and Thomas’ kept boytoy, he supposed. Not that it was a wholly terrible fate.

“Hey!” Thomas spread out on the couch next to him, somehow still managing to reach him with one of his freakishly long legs to poke him in the thigh. “I’m useful!”

“I guess I wasn’t talking about you,” Silver replied with a sheepish look.

“Just because I don’t need to work for a living, doesn’t mean I don’t have my uses.”

“Thomas, seriously,” Silver chuckled. “I didn’t expect you to suddenly be the one with the low self-esteem in the room.” Thomas made a noncommittal noise, dangling his leg in a way that could not help but be distracting. “Oh, don’t pout,” Silver sighed. “Everyone knows you’re brilliant and even if you weren’t an heir to an obscene fortune, you’d be a contributing member to society.” 

Thomas made the same strange noise, a sort of a half-hum, and his leg stopped moving. “I want to contribute,” he said, hugging one of the throw pillows to his chest, “I just don’t always feel like I’m welcome or that there’s room for me in your… society.”

Silver closed his computer and moved it off his lap to the foot of his armchair. “Are you… being serious right now?” Thomas just peered over the top of the pillow at him with unreadable eyes. “Jesus Christ, you _are_ being serious right now!”

“Look, you and James have your own thing. And James and I have our own thing. And sometimes those things intertwine but I understand if they must remain… distinct things…”

Silver rose from the armchair and smoothly relocated himself to the couch, moving Thomas’ sprawling limbs out of his way. “Sit up,” he said.

“Excuse you?”

Silver pulled the pillow out of Thomas’ hands. “Don’t try to fucking hide from me. Sit up!”

Sometimes, Thomas got that faraway look that made him look young and confused, like a lost boy. Half the time, Silver told himself it annoyed the shit out of him because it was the look of a fucking dreamer. But other times… other times, Silver couldn’t lie to himself, because that look made his heart clench and want to pull that idiot into a bone-crushing embrace. Thomas had that look on his face now, as he slowly obeyed Silver’s command and sat up.

Silver placed one of his hands around the nape of Thomas’ neck and leaned in until he could brush their lips together in a soft kiss. Thomas’ eyes flittered shut and Silver whispered, “I love you,” before replacing his mouth over Thomas’, deepening the kiss, claiming him without any of the previous softness, as if to drive home the truth of his words with his tongue.

He ended up on his back, Thomas hovering above him, trading rough, hungry kisses back and forth as their bodies ground into each other. They only drove apart when startled by the sound of the slamming front door. “Well then…” Thomas exhaled, while Silver still chased his mouth with lazy kisses that landed on his chin and his neck.

“Honeys, I’m home!” Flint’s voice echoed down the corridor.

“In here!” Thomas called back.

“Hey,” Silver’s hands were holding Thomas’ jaw in place. “Look at me.” Thomas directed his eyes downwards, straight to Silver’s lips, but that served him just fine. “It doesn’t have to be two distinct things,” Silver said. “We can have our own thing, too. Can’t we?”

Thomas leaned down, snatching up Silver’s lips in another quick kiss.

“Well, aren’t you two a vision,” Flint said, placing the carry out bags on the coffee table. “A man could get used to a homecoming like this.”

“We got hungry,” Silver and Thomas said in unison.

Flint only chuckled at that. “Yeah. I bet.”


End file.
